Green Kirby Air Ride Wiki
About The Green Kirby Air Ride Wiki This is the wiki for everything all about the new Air Ride Series, "Green Kirby Air Ride," a new Air Ride Series similar to our good friends over at The Air Ride Series, except this series features Green Kirby as the hero. Wiki Rules For whatever reason this wiki had rules but we NEVER put them *Don't edit the personalities of characters on their wiki pages. *No vandalism. *Keep the wiki SFW. This is a kirby comic not a GTA comic. *The messages on Purple and Brown's pages are supposed to be there. Leave 'em alone. *Wash your hands after using the bathroom. *Keep off the grass *uh fuck I'm out of ideas FAQ Q: What is Green Kirby Air Ride. A: Green Kirby Air Ride is a comic about the game ''Kirby Air Ride'' featuring other characters as well. And by about ''Kirby Air Ride'', there's like two comics based on that game. Q: When is the next comic coming out? A: uhhhhhh the series is dead. Q: What's this "Air Ride Series" I keep hearing about. A: Another comic based on Air Ride made by ME. It's a lot bigger than this series, but the comic quality is a bit worse for the better comics. Uh if you're interested [http://theairridegroup.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Comics] & here's a MUCH better wiki. [http://poyoride.wikia.com/wiki/Poyo_Ride_Wiki] Q: When's the next Air Ride Series comic coming out? A: uhhhh that series is dead too. Strawpoll Loading poll... News 1-6-18 Fuck you shitheads im back ;-p -Greenkirby121098 1-2-18 Hey uh, it's White Kirby/Poyo Ride here with uh nooze update. Happy new year losers, GKAR has achieved absolutley nothing except a few new visitors to the wiki last year, doing stuff that my cousin would probably kill them for lol, but it's not like this wiki is gonna be used anymore so whatever. ''Around a year ago'' GK121098: ''"How do I delete a wiki? I wanna make a new one."'' Me: ''"Uhhhhhhhh you can't."'' Anyways,''' this series is basically dead'''. And about that "Air Ride Series" you've likely heard about on some articles. I quit that a year ago. And every other air ride comic I got people I know to make (grand total of 1) has been long forgotten about. So yay the reign of the smelly ass kirby air ride comics is over HAHAHAHAHA WRONG. I'm planning on '''rebooting that "Air Ride Series"''' in a few days, so new comics. It's gonna have an art style very similar to the GKAR comics, so it's kindaaaaaaa a GKAR reboot too. Two of the kirbies in my reboot are gonna be very similar to [[Green Kirby]] & [[Brown Kirby]], so those two are kinda coming back. So uh yeah stay tuned for those smelly comics. Also: '''GKAR has a TV Tropes page''' now! [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebOriginal/GreenKirbyAirRide] 1-26 Well, I guess GK isn't back yet. I'll have to work on the wiki when I have time. [[User:White Kirby|Poyo]] ([[User talk:White Kirby|talk]]) 23:16, January 27, 2016 (UTC) 12-30 GUESS WHOSE FUCKING BACK. That's right. GreenKirby121098 has returned. First off I would like to say that I haven't quit making comics all together. I just haven't had the time to keep up with this wiki with my girlfriend, my old job before I quit, Winter Break, Finals, etc. Also.. '''''Kidsy128 will be exiled from this wiki for good.''''' He is just doing too much shit. Gotta go... Anyways hope ya all missed me. Kidsy128's Response. You cannot exile me from the wiki. That would be like exiling the best user on the wiki away. Also, i never do something that's shit. I helped this wiki grow and become more popular. Heck, the reason GreenKirby121098 came back might have been because of me. [[User:Kidsy128|For the Flygons!]] ([[User talk:Kidsy128|talk]]) 15:45, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Well, GK thinks your work is shit. And you did not make this wiki more popular, you tried to. Well, you succeded, but nobody wanted to join. Personally, I'd say your comics are pretty good, your characters are okay, (With one massive exception which me and GK always joke about) but some of your edits are pretty bad. I'm talking about all the changes you made without permission. Remember Meta Wario Knight. You've also tried to kill off various characters by adding things like "he died this year." So, to sum it all up, youre just "okay" in my eyes, and your contributions are hit or miss. (Miss most of the time) In fact, you're the reason I opened up the request board. (If GK is okay with the requests, i'll add them to the series.) GK, on the other hand, actually hates you :D Heres a quote from GK121098 himself, which he said on Christmas Eve, 2015. "He's a bitch and you tell him I said that."-GK121098 If that hurt your feelings, talk to GK about it. He said it, not me. It seems your doing your edits with good intentions, but most of the time, me and the undo button have a clicking party. Also, this wiki will do fine without you. [[User:White Kirby|Poyo]] ([[User talk:White Kirby|talk]]) 01:32, January 2, 2016 (UTC) '''UPDATE: 8/28/15 ''' '''SAD/EXCITING NEWS!!!!!!''' As creator of the GKAR Wiki, I am sad but also excited to annouce that I am stepping away from the wiki. I am handing down all rights of this wiki and anything related to GKAR to my cousin, Poyo Ride. He will be taking over and chooses whatever he wants to do with this series. I love this series don't get me wrong, but I never have enough time to do comics and things, especially with band & high school... /: Sad I know. Tim will be taking over as the comic creator, he will get to add/remove characters, etc. Maybe in the future I might get back into it. But right now, it just isn't my thing. Without further ado, Poyo Ride takes over! Hope you're all excited as I am!!!! '''UPDATE: 5/24/15''' With Finals Week coming to a close at my school, this means that summer break will be beginning shortly!! This also means that I will have much more free time to create pages, work on projects, and all other things pertaining to the GKARS. The Green Kirby Smash Bros series is currently being worked on, mainly move sets, the tier list, and stages. There is a lot to come and I hope anyone who follows the series is looking forward to the release. Stay tuned for more! '''UPDATE: 3/2/15''' ''Project G.K.A.R.S. (Green Kirby Air Ride Smash) ''is currently underway. This is a full-fledged game being made, except for the actual game of course. But the roster, unlock guide, stages, and tier list will be posted here in time. Everything will be made whenever possible so stay tuned. We hope you're excited to find out characters, their placements on the tier list, and how to unlock them! '''UPDATE: 2/2/15''' A new Cover Art has been created and drawn by greenkirby121098. Check it out! Also we have lots of new pages being created. Stay tuned for more! '''UPDATE: 1/23/15 ''' 5 New Characters have been revealed by greenkirby121098! The 5 new characters being added to the series are: * Orange Kirby (Good) * Aqua Kirby (Good) * Invert Kirby (Evil) * Metal Kirby (Evil) * King Dedede (Neutral) Thank you for your patience with 12/10, and I apologize for the month-long wait. But the characters' pages will be up soon, so stay tuned to find out more about each character and see artwork and more! Comics Click on the link below to check out the [[Green Kirby Air Ride Wiki|Green Kirby Air Ride series]]'''. '''This is where we post the main comics. http://green-kirby-air-ride.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Comics Latest activity